


Fanart: From Corporal to Agent

by Gracie_Girl87



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_Girl87/pseuds/Gracie_Girl87
Summary: Fanart of Agent Washington.





	Fanart: From Corporal to Agent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple fanart of Agent Washington from the web series “Red Vs. Blue”. It depicts a small expression of regret and confusion. He has recently been designated as Agent Washington by PFL. Wash is now asking himself the hard questions of “Is Project Freelancer right for me?” “Was this my best option?” The Great War is already weighing heavily on his mind with the list of casualties and the alien attack from his last post. There’s no room for second guessing as the Counselor’s harsh words keep churning in his thoughts. “You are here because you have no other options.”

Second Fanart! I hope you all enjoy. Agent Washington is one of my favorite characters. 


End file.
